A Dangerous Mind
by Phantomloki
Summary: Can love be destroyed? What will happen as Itachi meets again with a former love? Lies and deceit have clouded them making them spiral into hell. Can love be such a dangerous game? ItachixOC Chapter 4 is up! Chapter 3 has been tweaked!
1. Land of Fire

"Naruto"

-A Dangerous Mind-

By: PhantomLoki

---

A/N: I heard a song that gave me inspiration for this story so please think kindly of me. I hope this story gets along well. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Also, I don't own Naruto. Also thanks RiseofDiabolo for helping me edit the story!!

_---_

Chapter 1

'Land Of Fire'

---

The wind blew the window open, bathing the darkness in the room with light. She opened her eyes and saw that it was midnight. Carefully, she got out of the bed and went to her closet. She put on a gray kimono top with a cherry blossom design to it in silver. Then she slipped into her black shorts, and then strapped on the outside of both legs; her weapons. Behind, she placed two pouches and then made her way toward the dresser across the room. The shadows grew as she shuffled to the dresser. She took the porcelain mask, bearing the resemblance of a wolf and placed it on. She left the gray armor and arm guard alone. She didn't need them, for now. She looked around the room and looked for her head band. In one of the corners, something glinted in the moonlight and she moved toward it. She grasped it and tied it on her arm. Turning around to view her room for one more time before leaving, she caught herself in the mirror. She had silver/ white hair cut to her jaw line, but with strands of what used to be her long hair before she cut, hung on the edges of her hair. She didn't see her eyes since they were covered by the mask, but they were burgundy colored. Walking out of the room really carefully so she didn't wake her parents up, she made her way to the front door and got out.

Outside was much cooler and darker. She moved toward the forest and began her mission which was given to her that evening.

---

_Earlier…_

"All Captains of Anbu, Special Jounin, Hunter-nin, and Jounin have to report to the Hokage's office now for a meeting."

"So what is this about Kakashi? Do you know why we were all summoned?"

"No, sorry but if I have to guess I'd say it's because of the…"

"Akatsuki. They're trying to get all tailed beasts. They have already captured the One-Tailed Shukaku, Two-Tailed Demon Cat, Three Tails, Four Tails, and soon the Nine-Tailed Fox if we don't stop them."

"But what are we going to do in order to stop them?" The members started to stir.

"I have conceived a plan. I want Captain Airi Sakurai to go and find out more information on the Akatsuki and if possible, kill any members that cross her path."

Her heart went to her throat. Kakashi sprang as others did the same.

"Impossible, why are you sending her? She will betray you Hokage!"

"Why is that?" No one gave her an answer. "Well? Please enlighten me."

"Because she used to be partners with Itachi Uchiha." All of them agreed and they nodded. Some clapped and some shouted.

She felt anger at the mention of his name.

"I think we can trust her since she didn't go with him when he asked her…"

She felt color go to her face and she was glad she had her mask on.

"So? It could be a big deception they have led you to think. I mean he practically proposed to her in the middle of that massacre, and asked her to go with him. Those two have been really close to each other since they first met, everyone has seen that."

She stood up and everyone turned toward her.

"Then why am I standing in front of you as a member of the Village Hidden Beneath The Leaves and not a member of The Akatsuki? Yes it's true that he did ask me to go with him but I fought back and protected Sasuke from him. I refused to go with a murderer. And yet here you are questioning me. How many times have I defended this village?"

Everyone frowned, trying to think of a comeback. Somebody found it.

"But Lady Tsunade, why her? There are other people that could do the job."

People nodded here and there and some started to murmur, but some stated to understand why the Hokage was letting her go instead of anybody else.

"If you wish me not to the job then I won't, it's not like other villages don't want to hire me." She smiled and sat down. Kakashi shook his head.

"Lady Tsunade has made a choice and you people her contradicting her? I didn't know you were all appointed Hokage."

Some of them went red from embarrassment and anger. She turned toward Kakashi.

"No, no, If they believe I shouldn't then I won't. Though the mission is only to find information, and if possible kill. What else could I do?"

"Enough, my word is final and I say she goes! Everyone go, now! Airi stay."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, She stood up and watched them all leave except Kakashi.

"Aren't you going?" She pointed at the door.

"I want to talk with Tsunade too."

"Fine. That's alright. Now Airi you're alright with this mission, because even if you're not, you're still doing it. You are our best anbu and hunter-nin."

"It's not like a choice right?" She smiled. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Try tonight so you can be by the nearest village at noon."

"Right. Well then I better get prepared." She turned around and went out the room, but she stayed behind the door and heard what Kakashi was saying to the Hokage.

"Tsunade I don't think you should send her."

"My, I thought you where all for it? Are you afraid she might choose him over you? You do know she has a great sense of justice and knows her rights from wrongs. Kakashi you're treating her like a little kid… though she is a bit young for you…."

"W-What? No! I'm just worried about her that's all. Never mind." He turned around and put his hand on the door knob. Airi put chakra on her feet and walked up the wall and she stuck to the ceiling, outt of sight when she saw him storm off outside, his face red.

"Hehe, I guess he's still in denial."

---

_Present……_

She stopped and saw that the forest was clearing into a circle. There were many trees surrounding the area but there was a huge gap. This area was on the very outskirts of the village. Looking up she saw scratches and marks on the trees.

Someone must've practiced here. She decided to take a break. She sat down on the ground and put her back to one of the trees. Looking up she saw the moon and stars. She felt like she had been here before. She looked at the tree that appeared to have the scratches and noticed it was writing. Someone had carved on it.

She neared it and saw it wasn't readable.

Must be old…

She stood there for a couple of minutes and then decided to keep on going.

For hours she moved on through the forest until she saw the trees become sparse and the grass turning a yellow color. Soon the floor was covered in sand, and the sun was replacing the moon, giving the sand a reddish color.

I must be in The Land of Fire

The wind had picked up and started to blow her hair and clothes. It was already morning but the sky was getting darker and darker by the second. The wind also started to pick up sand making it impossible to see.

I need to get to the village soon or else I might be buried under the sand.

She decided to make a run for it and she reached the entrance where two guards were posted.

"Stop, state your business here miss."

"I'm Ellie Korasaki, and I come to the Land of Fire on business matters." She watched them move toward her and she moved her hands toward her pouch.

"Fine you can pass but we'll keep an eye out if you cause any trouble." They signaled at the throats and pretended to slice it.

She moved on and saw no one was outside since the storm was coming. She saw a shop and ran to it. As she opened the door, a bell rang.

"How may we help you?" An old man had risen up from behind a counter and she noticed the place was packed with people. This wasn't a shop but a restaurant. It looked alright but the sand was covering the whole floor.

"Come in and we'll have you set to eat." The man pushed her into a booth in a corner and made her sit down.

"Terrible weather we're having huh? Here take this menu and I'll be back in five minutes and I'll take your order."

"T-thanks?" She opened it and saw the items on the menu and finally settled on ordering some green tea and ramen. She gave the room a sweep and saw that most of the customers were men.

"So what can I get you? You aren't from around here, are you? What's your name?" The man had come back and he held a tiny note book and pencil in his hands and was staring her.

This man is really nosy!

"You're right I'm not from around her and I'm Ellie Korasaki."

She spoke and told him what she wanted and waited for another five minutes. Meanwhile, outside the sand storm was getting worse and worse. Also she felt like someone was watching her closely but thought maybe she was imagining things.

When her order came she ate and drank her tea and waited until the storm died down. When it did eventually, she paid her bill and got up from her seat. The restaurant was still full and as she passed the men they were looking at her in a weird manner. She got out of the restaurant in such a hurry she didn't notice the pair of red eyes following her as she left for outside.

"Ellie Korasaki, eh? This is going to be interesting."


	2. A Chance Meeting

Well here's my second chapter thanks for reading

Well here's my second chapter thanks for reading! I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2- A Chance meeting

The weather was getting worse and fiercer. The air was dryer than usual and it kept blinding him. This sure was one heck of a sand storm. Apparently Kisame also couldn't take it also because he kept making faces of annoyance since the sand was getting all the moisture out of his skin. He stooped and pointed at a village.

"Look I know we were supposed to arrive at the base today but can't we stop for a break over there?"

He kept on walking but just then a huge gust of wind blew over him filling his mouth full of sand.

"Pfft, yuck." He spit some of it out and kept muttering curses.

"Kisame if we're late, the leader will be very displeased with us…."

"Not like he's already happy with us since we haven't captured the nine-tailed fox yet."

"Alright we'll rest for a bit, until the storm dies down, though it is a good cover for us."

They both started to make their way into the village as the people were moving into the comforts of their homes.

"Hey Itachi lets go in there!" Kisame pointed at a shop nearby. "You know to rest."

Itachi looked at the shop and noticed it was a restaurant.

"You just want a bite to eat don't you?" Kisame's stomach growled. "Come on I haven't eaten since…?"

"Since breakfast in the last village we left. Fine we can do with lunch."

They went in and sat in a corner away from most people. An old man came to them and brought them two menus.

"Oh, just in time for lunch! Good thing you guys are out of that awful storm. The man saw the strange attire and frowned.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Itachi gave him a cold calculated stare while Kisame responded.

"No sir we're just passing by. Now about lunch?"

"So what will you have?"

"Not fish, that's for sure."

They had been there for twenty minutes and he had grown tired of just sitting there watch Kisame eat like an animal, amusing as it was, they needed to get going. He was about to tell Kisame that they should leave when he saw someone come in that caught him off guard. She was beautiful. Her silver hair flashed as she had opened the door catching his attention. Her burgundy eyes imprinted themselves into his mind. The world was small indeed, for in front of him was the one person he would've never liked to have seen again. Not after what happened that night so long ago. He kept his cool stare on her until Kisame poked him.

"Oh interested in the cutie that just came in? Though they always say the pretty ones are the deadliest."

"I think we better get out of here Kisame. That girl is with the anbu and if she sees us, then it'll complicate matters."

"But it's just one girl, what could she do? She can be killed easily."

He shook his head. "No it would only attract people, plus it'll get messy since that girl is on equal grounds with me."

Kisame raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that? I didn't know the sharingan could do that"

"I used to be her captain in anbu, and we were partners in missions as well."

Kisame smirked. "Nothing else?"

"Like what?" Kisame smiled.

"Oh nothing, but in short your girlfriend's as dangerous as hell?"

He looked at her again. There she was drinking her tea and eating ramen peacefully.

"Yes, soon as she leaves, we will leave as well."

Kisame nodded and they waited. She sure had changed since he last saw her, but a new thing that bugged him was that she had this dazed, zoned out look. Couldn't she see? Didn't she notice the drunken idiots that looked at her, licking their lips, lust filling their eyes….

Suddenly she stood up and left but saw her shiver as he kept his stare on her. As she turned the corner to a street, a gang of men went to their feet. They winked at each other, and licked their lips. He watched as they went tout the door. The men turned to the street she had gone in and they smiled when they saw her down the road. Itachi watched as they turned the last corner, out of sight. Kisame looked at Itachi and saw that he was frowning.

"Oh hell, Kisame let's go."

Kisame smiled. "Are we going to save your girlfriend?" Itachi nodded. They stood up and d left, going up the street where he had lat seen them…

--

It was getting darker and darker as night was settling in. She had to find a place to rest fast. She had no intention of sleeping on the streets. Even with this on her mind, there was something bothering her. It felt as if someone was following her. She looked behind and saw just in time a gang of men, they tried to hide, but most of them tried to act like they weren't stalking her, some smiling guilty.

"Oh great, when did that happen?" She started to walk at a much faster pace and when she heard them increase their pace, she broke into a run. She turned a corner and ran into a dead end.

"Damn it!" She put her back to the wall as she saw them advance.

"Hey miss! You're new around here aren't ya? How 'bout's we show you 'round?" They looked filthy and smelled like alcohol.

"No thanks, I know my way pretty well already."

Then all of a sudden someone jumped in front of her and someone to her left side.

"Oh really? If you did know your way around here, way is it that you ended up in a dead end?" She felt embarrassed but she gasped once she recognized the person's voice.

"Well, who the hell are you two supposed to be? Body guards or something?' The men looked at Itachi and Kisame.

"It doesn't matter, pint being, you're giving this girl a hard time, why don't you just leave it there and you can try again tomorrow with someone else."

They stared at Kisame and then at Itachi.

"Fine, the girl's not worth it, but net time if your "bodyguards" don't appear in time, you won't be so lucky."

Airi felt an urge to lash out at them. But Kisame blocked her from her left and Itachi in the front, barring her form any sudden moves. The men soon left leaving them alone.

"I didn't need help." Kisame frowned.

"No manners huh? At least some thanks?"

Itachi turned her and looked her in the eyes. She saw his eyes and became shocked at how long she had seen them. She was feeling confused and distorted. She lost herself for a minute. One second she was looking him in the eyes, the next he was one inch from her face. Her eyes widened and she felt tired and her mind blanked out, as she fell on top of Itachi.

"Kisame we better get out of here." Kisame smiled and they left with Airi, darkness consuming their tracks.


	3. Dream of the past

Chapter 3- Dream of the Past

Chapter 3- Dream of the Past

(All italic words are thoughts! Well some are…) Thanks for reading!!

**Please Re-Read**

Edit: I have modified the ending because I simply did not like it so I tweaked it. For all of those who were confused about what was going on skip to the end and re-read it!!

The past where it all began….

"Aww mom, do I really have to go?" Her eyes pleaded while her heart hoped.

"Yes, you know very well how much this means to our clan!" She nodded her mind already made up.

"But why me? Why couldn't it be that girl next door, what's her name…." Her mother smiled.

"No it can't be her, it's you. Now come or we'll be late."

There had been a long custom of the Sakurai clan to meet the Uchiha clan. Everyone thought it was innocent except those who were part of the inner clan. The outsiders would never approve of it. Because the Uchiha clan was full of Sharingan users, they wanted to make their clan even stronger by combining their blood with another's that they could not copy… The Sakurai Clan had a very useful gift that many yearned to know the secrets. They could control any metal but there was always a metal that a person felt more intone with…

"Oh Airi, stop with your nonsense and lets go!" She tugged on her and they left the house towards the Uchiha clan.

They walked down the street and turned a corner. It was very early, yet she didn't mind. The door where closed except for one, along the street every house had their lights on. She could feel eyes peering at her. She distracted herself by staring at the man that suddenly appeared outside the opened door.

"Welcome! Come in, come in. I was so overjoyed when I first heard about your Airi, come in and we'll get started!"

He smiled and outstretched his hand for her mother to grasp it. She took it and she disappeared inside. Airi hesitated but crossed the entrance and went inside. The inside very dark but it was full of very of men. In the middle was a knife. It glinted in the darkness.

"Airi come here." She looked toward the left and saw that her mother was talking to a man who looked slightly older than her mother. _He must be the head of the clan…._ She moved towards them but a man stopped her.

"No, she must stay in the middle." Her mother nodded and she sat next to the head of the clan. Airi could feel the tension in the air. It was suffocating and it felt dangerous.

The same man who stopped her smiled and now looked down at her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and then we can introduce _our_ candidate." Airi looked at her mother and saw that she was ignoring her. _Fine, I can do this without her help._

Everyone started to look at her and they saw her beauty. Her hair was long, silky and silver. Her eyes were burgundy, yet in the darkness they appeared almost blood red. Her pale skin seemed to glow yet in a striking way. All eyes were on her and she felt her breath become a bit shallow yet she mustered her courage.

"I'm Airi Sakurai and I'm 12 years old, nothing more or less." She kept staring around and saw that the man who was at the door stood up and made his way towards her. He frowned.

"She's too modest. If she won't introduce herself," he kicked under her feet and she fell on the floor, "then I'll do it." He smiled and spoke.

"A mere child and already she is in anbu, graduating from the academy at the age of seven and passing the chunin exams as well. She skipped chunin and went straight to jonin." Some whispered in approval all the while her mother beamed.

_Hmpf now she cares. How does this man know all of that? Was it my mother or did they do a background check on me?_

He smiled and kept on. "My friends, she is a claimer but not just any, she's a silver claimer." Many gasped while others looked at the little girl with reverence. He grinned now.

"You all know how a Sakurai is classified by their hair color and eyes. The hair color they have is the metal they were more in tune with and their eyes showed the potential of what it could be done." Many nodded, while others were in amazement.

_Just who is this man? He knows too much of my clan, could he from my clan then?_

He had them in suspense and he answered their unspoken question. "_Silver hair and red eyes __**aren't common at all**_ She is _**special.**_ Only one of her kind is ever born in a hundred years. If all goes according to plan, we could have ourselves the beginning of a new strong clan that will be unstoppable. Others agreed while some were skeptical. One of them spoke out.

"You say she can claim but how do we know it isn't just a ruse?" The man smirked as he saw his point brought more people towards his side. Airi's mother stood up in outrage.

"How dare you question my clan? Our word is proof enough!" Her face was heating up in indignation.

"Yeah, says you and your other liars. Come on, this isn't new. Every year there's a new "prodigy" who ends up being just a pathetic idiot who dyed their hair and manipulates shit."

"Bastard." Some people held her down while the others were thinking over what they had just said.

"Enough!" The older man next to her mother stood up and glared at the man. "If your daughter does what you say she can do, then I would like to see it for myself."

"Y-yes…" She nodded and glared at Airi. "Well what are you waiting for?" Airi sighed. Her mother could be annoying at times especially when all she cared for was her so called "status and heir-line"

Airi grabbed the knife in the middle, now understanding its purpose in the room. She placed it in her right hand, the steel pointing towards her. She then lifted her left hand and very smoothly and fast the steel became liquid in the air. She let go of the handle and used both hands to form a shape. She let the smooth cube fall to the ground. The whole process had been extremely fast and elegant, yet it seemed crude for her to use such a simple metal.

"Is that all, or do you wish to see more?" The old man seemed to think and then shook his head.

"I already knew you could claim metals, I want to see you claim this." He took a ring from his hand and tossed it to her. She caught it and examined it.

"Silver?" She felt her heart beating as the metal's pulse matched her, beat by beat.

"Can you do it?" The others stared at her warily. She smirked.

"Of course." She placed her left hand over the ring and brought her hand back at the same time to show a round silver ball. She tossed it in the air and it turned into a long ribbon that flowed around her. She smiled as she became one with it.

"Is that proof enough?" She outreached both hands and the ribbon stopped and it became a hoop in front of her, she made it smaller until it resembled the ring of the old man and she tossed it to him. The old man smiled and turned towards the men.

"Well I guess this all the proof you boys need eh?" He chuckled. "Well I guess we can move on to show you our "prodigy". I guess most of you know of Itachi Uchiha already?"

Airi felt shock run through her body. Of course she new Itachi, he was her Captain in Anbu. He was the man she was supposed to…

He walked out of the shadows and the air seemed to fill up with an air of arrogance that surprised Airi. "Itachi is the best sharingan user this clan has had. He uses his Kakei genkai so fluidly that it's deadly. I should say that we should let these two know each other and begin the process soon, but when she becomes a bit older, don't want to get the others too suspicious of us. Airi felt confused, what the heck was this process?

"There's no need for that, I already know this young lady," Itachi smiled yet it turned into a smirk quickly, but the darkness didn't show it, "Though I wouldn't mind to get to know _more_ about her." Airi shivered and felt herself be drawn out of the room and felt cold air hit her face. Within seconds she felt a warm body next to hers and she turned to see Itachi standing close, an abyss staring down at her.

"Come let's walk. If we stay here they will probably make a fuss." Airi nodded and walked toward the forest head to head with her captain. Until they reached the middle, Itachi stooped and turned around to face her. She felt his eyes wander her features, looking at her with a strange face she had never seen him display, until he looked at her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you could claim silver hmm?" Itachi grabbed at strand of her hair and placed it near his face. She could feel her face get a bit hot and Itachi chuckled to see her get worked up. "I didn't think it was _that_ important, but either way you know now, right?" Ever since she had gone in Anbu, Itachi and she were always paired up for missions because they were very deadly together. Itachi never showed interest in her and she as well in him. They only did their work and went their separate ways but she could now see that maybe she was wrong. Did she always feel like this whenever she was alone and close to him? She looked at his eyes to divert her thoughts and recognized the look in them this time, it was lust. Itachi smiled.

"I'm betting you don't know what the elders were speaking about, concerning you and I right?" Airi nodded and she saw Itachi sigh.

"You know, you're too innocent sometimes. They were obviously talking about us getting together," he paused and looked at her to see what emotion displayed her face and became pleased to see embarrassment…

Airi felt a bit awkward yet mad at what Itachi said about her. "I'm not dense I just wanted to make sure…"

Itachi smiled. "Are you sure you aren't innocent? You seem really childish in that subject by the looks you're giving me."

Airi felt her face lit up, yet felt the need to argue. "And you're not?" She walked toward a tree and put her back to it. He walked toward her and didn't stop till his body hovered into hers and his mouth was near her ear, feeling his breath against her neck.

"Unless you want me to lose it with you **when** _we're married_ of course."

She let the words sink in and she felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them.

"You haven't done it with anyone?"

She was shocked, Itachi was too popular yet she felt happy to hear it... She could feel him slide against her neck as he lowered himself. "Not yet, want to give it a _small_ go right now, I'm rather curious to see what it feels like."

"N-no… I'm twelve Itachi. You might be a teenager already but I'm not even there. It wouldn't be right at all. You're moving way too fast. How about we take it slow? I'm still confused." She felt him smile against her neck and she shivered.

"Are you sure?" He kissed her neck, waiting to see if he could salvage the moment. Airi felt confused, everything was happening too fast. Itachi did not love her that she knew so he just wanted to use her right? So why was she in pain… was the truth so bad?

He pulled away from her and stared at her for a long time. After awhile he sighed. "You know the clans will want us to move faster than a normal couple. They want to marry us off and they expect the greatest ninja to be our child." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. " Itachi shook his head and put his lips to her mouth.

"You know out of everyone in this village I wouldn't be making myself so venerable for anybody but you." He hugged her and Airi gave up, giving in to her heart, while her brain screamed at her.

"Airi-chan! Itachi-sama where are you?"

Itachi shook his head in frustration. "I guess this will have to do for now." He leaned and kissed her lips. He was hesitant at first and then he pushed his mouth against her own. Airi could feel his lips on hers but she stayed still. After a couple of seconds he stopped and stared at her and smiled.

"You'll have to improve on that, you know."

"Sorry, but that was my first kiss." She felt her face become scarlet as she said those words.

"Well, mine too, but I've seen enough adults to know that both people kiss, not just one while the other stays still as a statue. Itachi grinned and took her hand.

"Let's hope that when we grow up we'll be happy no matter the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" She was confused.

"Itachi why does the clan want me to marry you? Is something going on between the village and your clan?" She saw his face darken.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure everything will be solved soon and we'll have nothing to do with it. We'll be able to slow down and settle when we choose." Itachi grabbed her hand and looked at her burgundy eyes. She stared into his deep coal eyes which were filled with a new emotion she had never seen him display before.

"I have loved you since the moment you entered my squad. When you smile I can't help but smile with you. When you cry I want to pummel whoever made you shed tears and when you're annoyed I want to soothe you. I love _you_ and _**only you**_." He let the words sink and he pulled her towards the opening of the forest.

"Oh there they are. Look they're already holding hands!"

_My mom can be so annoying sometimes. _She looked at Itachi who still held her hand and she darted him a glare and saw that he looked…amused?

"You know, I won't let go of you ever."

Airi let her head drop down and stared at the floor miffed. "Great, who would've thought that my lethal captain would be so clingy." Itachi chuckled.

"Careful, I might end up stalking you." Itachi then left her and walked up to talk to his father, the leader of the clan and felt her mouth drop in amazement.

"You had better not!" She ran towards him and he chuckled as she neared him.

From here on out, the tragic story of these two would grow…

**Hey everyone! This was just a bit about Airi's past so you can understand her, yet I think Itachi was OC... Yikes. Thanks for reading, please comment if you want me to continue, because if not I'll give this up and go on to another story…. So COMMENT! Tell me what you liked, are confused or hate! Thanks and happy holidays!**


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Lost Locket and hidden truth

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Hi everyone! It's been awhile huh? Well I'm back and alive! I want to thank all of the people who have added this story to their favorite's list! Thanks for all of your kindness and for reviewing. It was about the only thing which still made me want to continue, plus I was bored, lol. Also, I'm truly sorry for this chapter's shortness. I'm afraid the next chapter's might take more time since I'm starting college but that won't mean I'll give this story up. Please continue to read my story and please do review me with your opinions, ideas, praise or critique.

Thank you once again and enjoy this new chapter.

_Italics are thoughts if you guys have forgotten._

"So what are we going to do with her, Itachi-san?" Kisame nodded toward the door where they were keeping the girl. Itachi followed his gaze and sighed.

"First I'd like to find out what her intent was to do in the village. After that, I'll decide."

"Will you kill her?" Kisame frowned not knowing what his partner's intentions really were. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I do not think that will be necessary, but it still is a possibility."

"I have a question for you Itachi-san… how close were the two of you?" Itachi continued to gaze at the door across from where he sat.

"Close enough."

"How close?" Kisame arched his eyebrows.

Itachi was becoming irritated at the useless questions. Not intending to leak his personal life to his partner he tried to change the topic but five minutes later Kisame battered him again with the useless interrogation, and he decided to close him up by answering.

"_**We were**_ _**betrothed**_…" His voice rang out in a tone Kisame had never heard him use before. He wasn't sure if Itachi was mad or if there was another dark emotion hidden in-between those words.

"Wow, I would never have pictured you with a girlfriend none the less a fiancée."

Itachi's face seemed to darken. "That's what you call it? No it wasn't like that…. at least I did not see us together in that perspective."

_My clan was forcing me without even caring if I loved her._

Kisame raised his eyebrows. "What was it then, to you?"

Itachi put his index finger and thumb over the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. Kisame clearly noted that he was getting to his breaking point and yet he still wanted answers about his partner. This was a whole new side to him than what he had learned about him.

"How did you guys meet?"

Itachi shifted his eyes to Kisame. "Aren't you being nosy all of a sudden?"

Kisame smiled. "It's just that I'm really curious, plus you never did mention this when you—"

"Shush." Itachi looked sharply at the door." I heard a noise. She might be awake."

They heard a groan and the bed creaking. Their eyes bore unto the door until they saw the door handle turning slightly, opening the room…

--

Light flooded into the room she had just woken up from. She had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the light. When they finally did she saw a blue man who resembled a shark.

Next to him was the man she had been searching for years on her free time. She looked at him and felt a cold chill; her heart began to pulse rapidly as her head throbbed. Kisame smiled while Itachi eyed her. She felt fear as she stared at his two obsidian eyes staring back her in a lifeless bitter way.

"So sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her appearance..." She kept quiet and glared at _him_ the _wreaker of her life…_

"Itachi-san."

"Why don't you take a seat before you faint again?" Itachi pointed out a seat for her to sit down out which was right in front of him and next to Kisame.

"I didn't faint; you used that irritating sharigan of yours on me!" She stared defiantly at him while he gave her his poker face.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice was fierce while her body gave her real feeling away. She looked at a window and saw that it was either dusk or daybreak.

_He must have used his mangekyo sharingan on me_

"Two days if you must know, yet that doesn't matter now. Will you talk with us in peace or will you choose to fight us? The choice is clearly yours so be wise about it." Itachi's voice was soft and smooth but it was full of the dangerous threat. Airi's body cringed at the sound of his voice. He had heard him use this voice before at other people but not at herself.

"None, I'll go with option three." She took in a large gulp of air preparing herself for the run of her life. Rapidly she scanned the room with her trained eyes and located two exits: the door- blocked by Itachi and the balcony.

--

Kisame frowned, "Option three?" With that she vanished and disappeared out of the room. Kisame stood up in surprise and ran towards the room's balcony from where she was jumping from when he noticed that Itachi had made no move for the girl at all.

_What the hell is he doing? Shouldn't he have been the first one to have jumped up to get her?_

"Kisam_e_ let her go." Itachi stood up and made his way swiftly toward the balcony and leaned on the metal frame of the fence that prevented him from falling down.

"Really? But if we do… won't she just go and report our location to her village?" Kisame now joined Itachi out on the balcony but kept his distance. He could see the girl jumping from the rooftops almost appearing in flashes.

"She has two options now, which she will notice once she reaches this village's gate."

Kisame shrugged as he saw her make her move to leave when all of a sudden she stopped. He noticed that she had begun touch her neck and pockets.

_Lost something? It must be important if she just stopped like that. I wonder if Itachi took it from her when she was knocked out._

"_**She **_will either come back for this…"

Itachi made a movement and took out a thin silver chain with an extremely delicate, fragile heart shaped locket. He let it slide between his fingers and let it swing out in front of him letting the last rays of the sun hit it, making it twinkle brightly reminiscent of a star. Airi's eyes widened once she saw where the necklace was and who had it. She looked ahead of her made a decision. She gave them one last look, and displaying insolence she mouthed to Itachi, "_Keep it."_ With that the sun went down and she disappeared into the increasing obscurity of the night.

"That girl has guts Itachi-san."

Kisame looked at Itachi and saw that his coal eyes were no longer present. Instead a pair of crimson eyes replaced it, alert of everything.

"So what's the other choice?"

"_I'll_ get her."

Kisame grinned."Need any help?"

Itachi jumped on the balcony's rail and crouched. He surveyed the shadows.

"No, _this_ won't take long. _I'll give her a head start._"

"But Itachi, what will you do after you capture her?" Kisame could almost guess what Itachi was about to answer him.

"Same thing we have done to the other _nosy ninjas_ or villagers who have crossed our path." With that he leaped two floors down and flashed through the village until he slipped through the entrance of the village and out into the long impending night.

--

"Damn it all!" Airi felt the sand fly into her face as she sped through the rough terrain. She ran like that for quite awhile until she became fatigued. Up ahead she could see a small wooded area that seemed that it had appeared out of thin air. She was tempted to go in there for shelter but she had two things against her: first of all the darkness which really cut down on her speed and then there was _Itachi. _

_He knows how I think. I'm playing with fire. _She felt despair grab at her from insider her body but she ignored the feeling to cry.

She darted past through the forest and saw that there was a small creek. Her throat suddenly felt extremely dry.

_One quick pit stop won't hurt me._

She stopped at the edge and kneeled. She cupped her hand and scooped water into her hand, drinking the refreshing, icy crystal clear creek. She then proceeded to scan the area around her and she frowned. Everything seemed perfect. She kept drinking water. After awhile she soon forgot all about Itachi.

_Wonder how long I've been here? Strange I can't stop drinking the water from this creek. It's just so sweet and cooling._ It tasted like nothing else she had ever had before.

_Is this An Oasis? I've never seen this forest in the map. I'm sure that if anyone had ever spotted this they would've mentioned it yet… we have sent many squads around this area and many have not returned. Those who have are too delirious to even explain what happened to them._

She snapped out of it abruptly up as she heard a noise and ran away from the nose only glimpsing a huge shadow of a creature coming out of a big cavern that she could not have seen before in the darkness of the silent night. She slowed down when she reached the end of the forest. She also registered that something was slowing down at her pace as well. Speeding through the few feet between her and the forest's exit felt endless. She got out and looked behind her. It was then that she noticed that her vision had become cloudy. The sky was pinkish with flecks of blue here and there. She began to wobble and she collapsed on her knees.

_**What did I drink?**_

She could barely make out something large and hairy coming for her out in the distance. The smell of the creature came at her has the wind blew and it was sweet just like the substance she had drunk. She made one last effort to move her body but her body completely fell onto the sandy terrain. _Damn it! My body feels like its asleep!_

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"You have no idea." The voice came from in front of her yet did not need to see the person to know that it was him.

"I-Itachi? W-What are you doing here?" She couldn't feel her body but she knew that he was checking her pulse. She heard say a low oath that she could barely make out.

"Your heart is beating like a humming bird. I'm amazed it hasn't burst." He sounded angry, though she could make out another emotion behind the words. Her head was becoming fuzzy so she disregarded it.

"R-really? I didn't notice." Breathing was becoming difficult for her.

Just then a terrible shrill cry came. The creature was drawing nearer and it had spotted her.

"Come on." Itachi grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

Airi felt everything spin from underneath her.

"Don't move too much, please. I feel sick."

"_Deal with it." _He hissed at her. "_We wouldn't be in this predicament if you had only just have come back like a good little girl."_

"Bite me."

"_Id rather not, but I'm sure that the animal wouldn't mind."_ As he ran her vision began to darken until she was once again completely enveloped in darkness.

_**What choice will Itachi make concerning Airi? Will the Hidden Leaf Village notice her disappearance?**_** Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this one! Till then, bye!**


End file.
